


莓果

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	莓果

比爾從貴族淪落到叛徒，從豐饒的莊園逃離到海濱的妓院，從沒看過有那般厚顏無恥的人。出賣他是一回事，被他搧了一巴掌後嘻皮笑臉的再回揍是另一回事，而現在比爾不知道這個男人在演哪齣。

 

他看著男人似乎在吃著桌上那籃滿溢的莓果，那種小巧的，連貴族們都會抓著幾顆入口的莓果，但亞瑟‧潘德拉岡卻直盯著他，將那小粒的果實硬是咬了一半。而比爾‧威爾森，前皇室貴族，正灰頭土臉的一手提著兔子，一手夾著一隻雉雞。在山洞中瀑布水聲淋漓，但比爾卻幾乎能聽到亞瑟咬下果實，汁水噴濺的聲音。亞瑟是個誘人的男人，從小在妓院長大的男人總是熟知如何勾引男人或女人，所以亞瑟斜著眼，半是打量半是無意的看著比爾‧威爾森，莓果嫣紅的汁液從男人嘴邊流下時，比爾怎麼能不會心懷鬼胎。「這不是比爾嗎？」亞瑟依然沒打算正視他，只是緩慢的用手指將剩下的莓果放進他的嘴中—他是不是用舌頭來盛了？能看到男人與唇色更加淺的顏色將果實捲入口中，「要吃一點嗎？這是布魯摘得果實，甜得很，跟石榴一樣。」現在亞瑟轉過頭來面對他了，但卻又火上加油的將自己嘴邊的汁液舔去，伸手進籃裡抓了一把果實，只是將手伸長了讓比爾來拿。這讓比爾喉頭一緊，將獵物砸到了地上，他轉身離去，暗自希望這樣讓他看起來是因為比爾的輕浮而生氣，並非為了其他什麼。  
而當比爾走出洞口時，聽見坐在洞內的男人發出大笑，才知道他被玩弄了一般。

 

但跟他較熟的人都知道比爾‧威爾森的教條是以牙還牙的。

 

「－我記得陛下您很喜歡吃莓果。」在現在的卡美洛城中，亞瑟和比爾已經不用再節衣縮食，那些野禽蛋與莓果換成了新鮮的雞蛋與葡萄，即便是野莓，也是由農民精挑細選的碩大果實，所以當比爾將果實推入亞瑟口中，並用手指在他的王口腔中輾壓著果實時，鮮紅的汁液不必造作就在亞瑟唇邊形成了一到水痕，比爾將那些紅色的汁液用手搵起，塗在男人的唇上，下一秒便被身下的男人抓住手，將手指再次吮入他的口中，他的王發出一聲幾乎稱得上滿意的呻吟，比爾可以感受到牙齒的嚙咬與舌的纏繞，「但我記得你對莓果是不置可否，爵士。」他的王鬆開了他的手指，被果實汁液染紅的唇拉開笑容，帶著比爾無法公開明說的浪蕩。「因為我不喜歡將食物浪費在維持生命的其他地方－」比爾下壓著身體，將唇送給了他的王，王的嘴中盡是莓果酸甜的滋味。而亞瑟的雙腿因為男人的下壓而不得不從比爾的肩上滑落到他的腰際，他一隻腳勾住了年長的男人一隻腳曲了起來，磨蹭著比爾的腰。這讓男人更用力的頂撞起來。亞瑟因為撞擊而在他那件貂毛皮上摩擦著，敏感的身體因為那些細緻的撫弄而緊縮顫慄，牽連著讓彼此的呻吟陷入對方的口中，交換著彼此對於快感的讚嘆。比爾、比爾，當男人的唇吻一結束，他的王便盯著他叫著他的名。那帶著水光，黯淡下來的藍色在燭光中帶著昏黃的光暈，但只要為了國民，他的王將會閃爍起凌厲的湛藍，而沒有人知道的是，他的王有如毛皮一般細膩而溫暖。比爾又將一顆果實塞入了男人的嘴中，男人喘息著，幾乎沒有辦法對比爾的動作在做反應，只能皺著眉承受迫近的快感，在比爾再次在男人嘴中輾壓出汁液時，男人另一隻手扣住亞瑟的腰，深深挺進他的身體中射精。亞瑟幾乎有著比爾的精液是酸甜如莓的錯覺。  
「現在我倒沒有這麼討厭莓果了，陛下。」比爾在吻向亞瑟時說道。


End file.
